


Round Two

by biextroverts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biextroverts/pseuds/biextroverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argument and sex are two of Thalia's favorite things (Reyna is an excellent source of both, but that is not the point [or so Thalia claims]).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> My friend R (genderfluidspecs on tumblr) got me hyped about PJO again and so naturally I wrote femslash.
> 
> I haven't read the books in a year or two so I apologize for any egregious OOC-ness that may interfere with your reading pleasure.

     Thalia blinked lazily, letting her eyes adjust to the late morning sunlight that filtered through the blinds over the window by the bed, illuminating the spartan bedroom. Something seemed off, she thought, though she couldn't quite pinpoint what. Something about the damn bastard sun infiltrating the room and interrupting her rest – wait. that was it. damn. She lived in a basement apartment. The only window in that shithole was level with the sidewalk.

      She half rolled over to and was mildly surprised to find she had company (though she shouldn't have been, considering it wasn't _her own fucking_ _apartment_ ). She didn't remember exactly how she had ended up in bed with the other woman. She remembered knocking on the burnished mahogany door of the penthouse, remembered the door being answered by the woman beside her – all gorgeous dark curls and rock-solid jawline and muscles rippling under smooth brown skin –, remembered the woman asking who she was and what she needed, and remembered shouting, much to the woman's surprise, “you fucked my kid brother, you bitch”. Then it all sort of dissolved into a vague memory of argument and sex (two of Thalia's favorite things, but that was not the point).

      She sat up as lightly as she could and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She sat there for a moment, perched like a creature on the edge of flight, toes just barely brushing the floor, hands gripping the bed frame so as to push herself off at any moment. She got to her feet on tiptoe and bent to pick up her discarded underclothes and jeans where they lay by the side of the bed. She pulled them on and began to creep towards the living room, where she believed she remembered the top and being thrown to the wayside in favor of allowing the woman's hands easier access to her body.

      Speak of the devil. As Thalia approached the door, she noticed a gaze on her. She looked across to the bed and stopped in her tracks. Reyna sat propped on a pillow, one eye open. It was fixed on Thalia (not quite intimidatingly, because she was _never_ intimidated) with all the focus of a predator staring down its prey. 

     “Going somewhere?” Reyna asked drowsily.

     “What's it to you?”

     Reyna didn't reply. She kept her gaze on Thalia, who reached up belatedly to cover her chest. “Will you quit staring at me like that?” she snapped

     “It's nothing I haven't seen,” Reyna pointed out.

     Thalia flushed; she remembered full lips kissing down her jaw to her sternum to the valley between her breasts, a wicked mouth sucking at first one nipple and then the other while a rough brown hand worked the other until both were raw and tender. She still felt a bit sore beneath her bra, to be honest.

     “That's not the point,” she said.

     “Isn't it, though?”

     “Fuck you.”

     Reyna raised an eyebrow; her expression could only be described as incredulous.

     Thalia felt herself become even redder. “You know what I mean,” she muttered.

     Reyna nodded, eyebrow lowering. “I do.”

     “Can I go now?”

     Reyna pressed her lips together as if in thought. Thalia blew out air from between her clenched teeth. She hadn't actually been asking for permission (speaking of, who the hell did Reyna think she was, _thinking about it?_ )

     “What, you gonna stop me if I try?” Thalia scoffed. “I think we both know I could take you. Easy.”

     The eyebrow came up again. “Easy?"

     “Okay,” Thalia amended. “I could take you.”

     Reyna considered it. Finally she shrugged. “Maybe."

     Thalia was one more one-word answer away from slugging Reyna in her (ridiculously pretty) face. “The hell do you want, anyway?” she said. “Breakfast? Round two? Because I'm not really the domestic type, and this – ” she gestured between them – “was kind of a one-time, heat of the moment thing, to happen again right around _never_.”

      “Shame,” Reyna said. She was still propped on her elbow, and the blanket which she'd had draped over her shoulder like a toga had fallen a bit to reveal her collarbone and the tops of her breasts, the skin of which contrasted deliciously with the white of the sheets. “I wouldn't have been opposed to a round two.”

      “Damn. Okay.”

     Reyna shrugged, and the sheet slipped further. Thalia tried not to think about Reyna's breasts. Or look at them. Or remember anything about how they had felt last night in her hands, as the pads of her thumbs had scudded over their peaks, as her fingers had stroked the soft skin of their undersides.

     “Can you blame me?” Reyna said. “Round one was–” she paused, ran her tongue over her lips as she searched for the right word – “...stimulating”.

     Thalia grinned. “Hey, I may have been kicked out of three different high schools and flunked twelfth grade twice, but there are some things I know how to do.” She'd been inching her way back towards the bed, almost subconsciously, since Reyna had expressed her interest and she sat then on the very edge, twisting her head back over her shoulder to look at Reyna. “Stimulating, though, huh? That's a new one.”

     Reyna gave her a half-smile. “Would you prefer another word?” she asked seriously.

     “Nah,” Thalia said. She flopped back onto the pillows again so Reyna was looming over her. “Stimulating's good.” She grinned up at Reyna, who swatted her.

     “Jason said his sister was a character.”

     Thalia groaned. “Ugh. Can we not talk about Jason? He's what got us into all this in the first place. Not that this is at all objectionable.”

     Reyna raised that damn eyebrow again. Thalia tried to maintain eye contact without blushing, though she knew she was going to fail.

     “Would you object to a round two, then?” Reyna asked. She leaned further over Thalia, so that the peaks of her breasts just brushed Thalia's own chest, and their faces were mere inches apart. That made it sort of hard to object to anything Reyna suggested.

     Thalia shook her head. “Nope,” she said, and then Reyna leaned down to kiss her, and talk was forgotten for a while longer.

 

 

 


End file.
